


Przewodniczka

by Yuri_Onna



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/pseuds/Yuri_Onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wczesnym rankiem do drzwi Darcy puka nieoczekiwany gość. Sif/Darcy, bardzo śladowy femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przewodniczka

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Darcy ze snu. Podniosła głowę ze stołu. Wokół miała rozłożone notatki, tuż obok leżał telefon, nieco dalej laptop, wciąż nie wyłączony. Pierwszym co zrobiła, było spojrzenie na ekran komórki - była piąta nad ranem. Pukanie rozbrzmiało jeszcze raz. Nie, nikt normalny o tej porze nie wpada w wizytą, pomyślała. Wszyscy znajomi mieli jej numer telefonu, gdyby czegoś potrzebowali, zadzwoniliby najpierw. Akwizytorzy tak wcześnie nie chodzą po ludziach. Świadkowie Jehowy? Też mało prawdopodobne. Dobra, zaraz sobie pójdzie. Ale osoba po drugiej stronie drzwi była najwyraźniej uparta, bo zapukała i trzeci raz.

Tak, to na pewno ktoś od Jehowych, westchnęła Darcy, podnosząc się, ci zawsze byli najbardziej nieustępliwi. Czuła się obolała od niewygodnej pozycji, w jakiej zasnęła. Cały wieczór spędziła pracując nad materiałami do pracy dyplomowej. Bardziej zwlokła się niż wstała z krzesła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, zaś czwarte już chyba pukanie zabrzmiało niecierpliwie. Wsunęła łańcuszek, otworzyła zamek i uchyliła drzwi.  
\- Nie, dziękuję, jestem ateistką i nie chcę rozmawiać o żadnych Boga...  
\- Darcy? To ty? - odzewał się znajomy głos. Przez szparę w uchylonych drzwiach, Darcy zauważyła po drugiej stronie wysoką brunetkę, ubraną jakby uciekła z planu „Władcy pierścieni“. Poprawiła okulary, nie będącą pewną, czy się nie myli. Zarówno głos jak i twarz były znajome... Wyjęła łańcuszek i otworzyła drzwi szerzej. Tak, pamiętała już tę dziewczynę.  
\- Eeee... Sif, tak? - spytała.  
\- Tak - pokiwała tamta energicznie głową, uśmiechając się. Darcy westchnęła z rezygnacją. Przecież mówiła, że nie chce rozmawiać o bogach....

Chwilę później Sif siedziała już u niej na kanapie, a Darcy robiła to, w czym nigdy nie czuła się najlepiej, czyli wcielała się w rolę gospodyni. Jej małe mieszkanko nie widywało w zasadzie gości, nie licząc Jane, która jednak miała równie swobodne podejście do spraw porządku. Zagarnęła szybko notatki, odsunęła laptopa i zaprowadziła jako taki ład na stole, by chwilę potem postawić na nim dwa kubki kawy. Kątem oka zerkała cały czas na Sif. Bogini, czy nie, wyglądała... ciekawie. Ktoś inny w takim stroju zapewne wzbudzałby śmiech, ale na niej ta zbroja wyglądała zupełnie normalnie, jakby to był jej codzienny przyodziewek. I pewnie tak było, pomyślała. Zaawansowana cywilizacja, a noszą się jak w średniowieczu. Nie, to idiotyczne i całkowicie nielogiczne. A może oni w tym Asgaardzie też mają swoich fanów cosplayu? Z drugiej strony, taki Thor...

\- Co cię tu sprowadza? - spytała, siadając koło Sif, która rozglądała się wokół ciekawym wzrokiem, co wpędzało Darcy w pewną konsternację - Myślałam, że most Einsteina-Rosena... wam padł.  
\- Bifrost? W rzeczy samej, były z nim niedogodności, ale na szczęście są inne sposoby na podróże między dziewięcioma światami. Dlategóż, kiedy Thor poprosił Odyna o zgodę na podróż tutaj, namówiłam go, żeby mnie zabrał ze sobą. Byłam ciekawa waszej planety, poprzednio dane mi było przebywać tu nader krótko.  
\- Thor? To znaczy, że on jest tutaj? Muszę zadzwonić do Jane, zanim...  
\- Ona już wie - Sif uśmiechnęła się, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na ramieniu Darcy - Najpierw odwiedziliśmy ją. Ale czułam się w ich towarzystwie trochę... to znaczy, nie było moim zamiarem być im zawadą, toteż kiedy Jane wspomniała o tobie...  
\- Ta, rozumiem, uwierz mi - Darcy pokiwała głową. Za każdym razem, kiedy Jane była z Thorem, ona czuła się jak piąte koło u wozu - Wiesz, jest dość wcześnie i...  
\- Wcześnie? Zwykle o tej porze jestem już w połowie mojego treningu. No tak, Jane chyba też spała. Przepraszam, chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli udam...  
\- Poczekaj! - może i dziewczyna ją obudziła o nieludzkiej porze, ale po pierwsze, nie na co dzień gości się przybysza z innej planety, po drugie... Darcy poczuła, że coś jej w głowie zaczyna kiełkować.  
\- Skoro jesteś ciekawa naszego świata, to ci go pokażę, co ty na to?   
\- Będę wdzięczna.  
\- Super. Ale najpierw ubierzemy cię... po ludzku - powiedziała, patrząc krytycznie na rynsztunek Sif.

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Wszelkie próby ubrania wysokiej Sif w ciuchy Darcy spełzły na niczym. Co gorsza, kiedy Sif przymierzała kolejne spodnie i spódniczki, Darcy, patrząc na nienaganną figurę wojowniczki z Asgaardu czuła ukłucia zazdrości. Ta dziewczyna była po prostu idealna. Nie była ani za chuda ani za gruba, proporcje i kształty miała doskonałe. Zbroja ukrywała to, ale teraz Darcy czuła się jak jakaś szara myszka, w której garderobie grzebała supermodelka. Spodnie były za krótkie, bluzki za małe, podobnie jak kiecki, buty, kurtki, swetry i cała reszta. W końcu Sif siadła w fotelu i zaczęła oglądać telewizję, a Darcy intensywnie myślała, co zrobić. Właściwie po mieście latało wielu dziwaków, więc doskonalsza wersja Xeny nie pewnie byłaby dla nikogo szokiem, niemniej...

Krzyk dobiegający z pokoju, w którym zostawiła gościa z Asgaardu, przerwał jej myśli. Wskoczyła tam w te pędy i zobaczyła Sif siedzącą na swoim miejscu, krzyczącą:  
\- I came in like aaaa wrecking baaaal!!!!!   
Widząc Darcy, Sif przerwała i zarumieniła się nieco, jak uczennica przyłapana na czymś niestosownym.  
\- Przepraszam, ale pieśń tej bardki naprawdę przypadła mi do gustu - to mówiąc wskazała na ekran telewizora, gdzie półnaga Miley Cyrus huśtała się na kuli. Darcy odetchnęła, zauważając przy okazji dwie rzeczy, które poprawiły jej nastrój. Po pierwsze, doskonała, wydawać się mogło, Sif, śpiewać zdecydowanie nie potrafiła. Po drugie, była absolutnie urocza, kiedy się rumieniła. 

Spacer po mieście początkowo bardziej kojarzył się Darcy z wycieczką po muzeum. Obok niej szła w końcu kobieta w zbroi, co chwila wzbudzająca pełne zainteresowania spojrzenia mijających je ludzi. To już było dla Darcy nieco krępujące, bo przywykła do tego, że chodziła sama, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi. Po drugie, Sif co chwila o coś pytała, zmuszając ją do odgrywania roli przewodniczki. Czuła się, jakby oprowadzała po mieście przybywającą za zabitej dechami prowincji krewniaczkę, a nie gościa z planety stojącej technologicznie całe tysiąclecia wyżej od Ziemi. W końcu jednak znalazła rozwiązanie problemu i zabrała Sif w miejsce, które bez względu na planetę, czasoprzestrzeń i świat, było dla każdej kobiety oczywistym. Do działu odzieżowego w galerii handlowej.

\- A niech to... - Darcy spojrzała raz jeszcze na towarzyszącą jej dziewczynę. Ćwiekowana, skórzana kurtka leżała na Sif jak ulał, podobnie jak obcisłe spodnie i lśniące nowością martensy. Najlepsza wojowniczka Asgaardu stała przed lustrem, patrząc w swoje odbicie z wyraźnym zadowoleniem. Początkowo Darcy planowała ubrać ją jakoś tak bardziej kobieco, ale Sif miała własne zdanie i jak się okazało, całkiem dobry gust. Niestety, ów gust szedł w parze z wysokimi cenami i po zakupach Darcy z żalem pomyślała o stanie swojego konta. No dobrze, nie robiła tego zupełnie bezinteresownie, ale właśnie przed oczami pojawiła się jej perspektywa jedzenia jednej porcji małych frytek dziennie w charakterze jedynego posiłku do końca miesiąca.   
\- Takiej odzieży próżno szukać w Asgaardzie - Sif raz jeszcze wyprężyła się przed lustrem.  
\- Super. Tylko teraz trzeba będzie zabrać to i... aauuuaaa.... - Darcy usiłowała podnieść spakowaną do torby zbroję Sif, ale ta nie uniosła sie nawet o milimetr. Wojowniczka podeszła i podniosła pakunek jedną ręką, zarzucając go sobie na ramię bez jakiegokolwiek wysiłku.

Sif w zbroi wzbudzała na ulicy zainteresowanie i to Darcy w żadnym razie nie dziwiło. Niestety, Sif w skórach budziła tylko niewiele mniejsze. Kilka razy słyszała dobiegające na ich (jej, poprawiła się w myślach) widok gwizdy. Asgaardianka wydawała się nie zauważać tego wszystkiego. Obcisłe spodnie uwydatniały tylko jej kształtny tyłek i długie nogi. Darcy czuła się przy niej tak zwyczajnie i pospolicie, jak tylko można było się w takiej sytuacji czuć. Na szczęście nie miała na to czasu, bo znowu wróciła do roli przewodniczki po świecie ludzi. To było niesamowite, że choć na pierwszy rzut oka mieszkańcy Asgaardu nie różnili się od ludzi, to wszystko było tak inne. Od kwestii związanych z modą, po...

\- Wyśmienita ta wasza strawa! - Sif ugryzła wielki kawałek podwójnego Big Maca i oblizała się, biorąc po chwili słuszny łyk Coca Coli.  
\- Mogę ci zadać pytanie? - powiedziała ostrożnie Darcy. Pół dnia chodziły po mieście i była już nieco tym zmęczona, chociaż jej towarzyszka nie zdradzała najmniejszych oznak znużenia, wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, pytaj o co tylko chcesz.  
\- Powiedz mi, jak działał most Einsteina- Rose... znaczy, wiesz, ten no... Biceps, Bizon...  
\- Bifrost?  
\- Tak, Bifrost, oczywiście!  
\- Należało się tam udać, poprosić Heimdalla, by otworzył przejście między światami i tęczowy most przenosić cię tam, gdzie chciałaś.  
\- No tak, ale wie... tak trochę bardziej szczegółowo...  
\- Szczegółowo?  
\- W sensie, jak wytwarzana była potrzebna do tego energia, w jaki sposób ją kondensowano i kierunkowano, jakiego generatora używano i co służyło za przewodniki oraz izolatory, ile mocy zużywała podróż i jak ustalano jej cel, najlepiej, jakbyś to rozpisała w postaci schematu - Darcy niemal wepchnęła Sif do rąk kartkę i ołówek - Ale wystarczą podstawowe wzory, powinnam dać sobie z nimi radę.  
Sif zawahała się, chwilę coś pisała, po czym podała Darcy kartkę, którą ta chwyciła łapczywie, widząc w tej odpowiedzi szansę nie tylko na dyplom, ale może i na nagrodę Nobla. Spojrzała. Na kartce dość schematycznie narysowano dwa koła, będące zapewne planetami, między którymi znajdowała się tęcza, zaś na niej składający się z kresek i kółek ludzik, który trzymał coś co wyglądało jak wielki miecz.  
\- Przykro mi, jesli moje umiejętności artystyczne nie są imponujące - Sif wyjaśniła - Ale tak to schematycznie wygląda.  
\- Ale... ale mechanika?! Co generuje tę moc i jak ona działa?  
\- Nie wiem. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam, przyznaję. To wie zapewne tylko wszechojciec, nie jestem pewna, czy nawet sam Heimdall zna sekrety działania Bifrostu.  
Darcy nawet nie starała się ukryć swojego rozczarowania.  
\- Mieliście tam takie zajebiste cudo techniki i nie interesowało cię, jak ono działa?  
\- Nie. Przykro mi. Jestem wojowniczką, nie naukowcem.Naprawdę, pragnęłabym ci pomóc, ale nie umiem...

Gdy wyszły z Maca, Darcy umilkła. Niesamowicie zaawansowany technologicznie świat, dysponujący cudami, o jakich na Ziemi jeszcze przez wieki będzie się tylko marzyć, a z całej tej planety jej musiała się trafić akurat wojowniczka, której wiedza technologiczna nie stała wiele wyżej ponad poziom typowego, amerykańskiego rednecka, a może nawet jeszcze niżej. Dla niej wstała o piątej rano, wyprzytykła się z forsy, straciła większą część dnia i jedyne, co miała to... Z ponurych myśli wyrwał ją nagle głos Sif.  
\- Hej, Darcy, spójrz tam, czy to nie ta bardka, której pieśń tak cudnie brzmiała w moich uszach?  
Chcąc nie chcąc, Darcy obróciła się we wskazanym przez Sif kierunku. Rzeczywiście, wielki bilboard reklamował spotkanie fanów z Miley Cyrus, a gdyby miała wątpliwości, co do miejsca tego spotkania, to kłębiący się przed wejściem tłum nastolatek rozwiewał je.  
\- Ta, to ona. Ale zapomnij, widzisz ten tłum? To wszystko jej fanki.   
\- Nic dziwnego, osoba o tak anielskim głosie musi być otaczana uwielbieniem. Tym większym honorem byłoby dla mnie spotkanie z nią. A dla ciebie nie, Darcy?  
\- Eeee... wiesz, nie bardzo - jeśli chodzi o muzykę, Darcy preferowała jazz i łagodnego rocka, natomiast Miley Cyrus znajdowała się na szarym końcu listy jej muzycznych upodobań - Zresztą, widzisz tych ludzi? Żeby się tam dostać, musiałabyś się przez nich przebić i...  
Za późno przypomniała sobie, z kim rozmawia.  
\- Poczekaj tu zatem, nie zajmie mi to wiele czasu - Sif ruszyła dziarsko w tłum piszczących fanek Miley. Z rosnącym w oczach przerażeniem Darcy patrzyła na to, co zaczęło się dziać pod klubem.

\- Powiedziałaś „przebić“. A przecież i tak nikogo nie uśmierciłam. Nawet nie wyrządziłam nikomu krzywdy...  
\- Nie?   
\- Ten brutal, który się na mnie rzucił trochę dostał, ale starałam się nie wywołać trwałych ran. - I tylko dlatego jesteś jeszcze tutaj... Zrozum, nie używamy tu przemocy, chyba, że w obronie.   
\- Ale to on na mnie natarł jako pierwszy.  
\- Jest ochroniarzem, to jego praca. Skąd miał wiedzieć, czy nie zagrażasz tej głup... to znaczy, Miley.  
\- Jeśli jest strażnikiem swej pani, to blizny te będą dowodami jego oddania i czci, jaką ją otacza.  
\- Jak tam chcesz... - Darcy traciła siłę i cierpliwości - Ale obiecaj mi przynajmniej, że nie będziesz więcej nikogo tu biła.   
\- Masz moje słowo - Sif skłoniła przed nią głowę. 

Już ponad godzinę temu Darcy uznała ten dzień za porażkę, a teraz jej nastrój jeszcze się pogorszył. Sif dosłownie przebiła się, zarówno przez fanki (tu na szczęście wystarczyło się rozpychać), jak i przez usiłujących interweniować ochroniarzy. Osiągnęła swój cel i dumnie niosła pod pachą zwinięty w rulon plakat podpisany drżącą ręką przerażonej Miley Cyrus. Dobrze, że tuż obok był postój taksówek i Darcy zdążyła wciągnąć zaskoczoną wojowniczkę do gabloty zanim na miejsce przybyła policja. Odjechały kawał drogi nim wysiadły, a po zapłaceniu za jazdę wizja nawet jednej porcji małych frytek dziennie zaczęła być dla Darcy odległym wspomnieniem. Robiło się już szaro i uznała, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wrócą do domu. Po drodze postanowiła, że rzuci okiem na stan konta, który coraz bardziej ją niepokoił. Zatrzymała się przy bankomacie, prosząc Sif, żeby poczekała kilka kroków dalej, na co Asgaardianka przystała, kontemplując jakąś wystawę w sklepie z antykami. Darcy z przekąsem pomyślała, że to idealne miejsce dla tamtej. Wsunęła kartę i wystukała numer, czując nieprzyjemny skurcz w brzuchu, kiedy myślała o tym, co zobaczy.

\- Ej, dziunia, co tam? - prawie podskoczyła, kiedy czyjaś ręką spadła jej na ramię. Obróciła się. Stała otoczona przez trójkę osiłków, patrzących na nią z bardzo nieprzyjemnymi uśmiechami.  
\- Jesteś przy kasie, mała? Podziel się, a może w zamian zabierzemy cię gdzieś.  
\- A może zaprosisz nas do siebie na melanż?  
Cuchnęli papierosami i alkoholem. Darcy, która już wcześniej uznała, że to najgorszy dzień w jej życiu, właśnie dostała tego ostateczne potwierdzenie.  
\- Przykro mi... ale mam debet na koncie - starała się nie wpadać w panikę, chociaż nie było to proste.  
\- Cizia bez grosza? No pokaż... - jeden pchnął ją i odsunął, drugi natychmiast złapał - No, nie wkręca, konto na minusie. Smutne to, nie? Chodź z nami, już my cię pocieszymy.  
\- Nie, nie chcę! Zostawcie mnie! - zaczęła się szarpać. Wszystko, przez co przeszła tego dnia sprawiło, że zwyczajnie straciła nad sobą kontrolę. Tego, który ją trzymał, ugryzła z całej siły w dłoń, po czym kopnęła stojącego na przeciwko niej tam, gdzie powinno się każdego faceta kopać. Nawet nie patrzył, jak krzywi się z bólu, tylko wyrwała się i ruszyła przed siebie, chcąc uciec jak najdalej. Niestety, było ich więcej i kiedy zrobiła tylko krok, czyjaś ręka złapała ją, a nagłe szarpnięcie sprawiło, że straciła równowagę. Krzyknęła z bólu.   
\- A to suka... Czekajcie, zaraz jej przefasonuję ryja tak... - usłyszała pełen wściekłości głos i pomyślała, że już po niej.

\- Panowie raczą wybaczyć, ale w mojej ojczyźnie napaść na samotną niewiastę nie uchodzi za honorową - Darcy poznała ten głos. No tak, ta idiotka, zamiast wezwać policję... Niestety, leżała na ziemi i nic nie widziała, jedynie słyszała.  
\- Ty, jesteś kumpelą tej suki?   
\- A nazywanie w ten sposób kobiety uważane jest powszechnie za uwłaczanie jej godności.   
\- Co ona pierdzieli?   
\- Nie wiem, ale wygląda na lepszą lalunię od tej tu.   
\- Obiecałam, że nie będę nikogo biła, jednakże widzę, że sytuacja, do której doszło, zwalnia mnie od tej obietnicy.  
\- Co? Co... Auuuuuu!!!!

Darcy widziała wszystko jak przez mgłę. Po prostu działo się to zbyt szybko. Sif znalazła się tuż koło niej, po czym zasłaniając leżącą dziewczynę, zaczęła się bić. A właściwie to nawet nie było dobre słowo. Ona się nie biła. Ona ich biła. Ciężkie martensy okazały się więcej niż dobrym narzędziem walki. Po ułamku sekundy Darcy usłyszała głośny skowyt bólu, a krótko po nim nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie. Dwóch leżało już na ziemi, jeden trzymał się za twarz, a z pomiędzy jego palców płynęła krew, drugi z kolei patrzył z przerażeniem na nogę, z której wystawała kość. 

\- No, chcesz grać ostro, szmato? - ostatni z nich wyciągnął coś z kieszeni. Błysnął blask ostrza noża sprężynowego - Zaraz ci pokiereszuję ryja.  
\- Czekam na twój ruch - odrzekła spokojnym głosem Sif. Bandzior ruszył na nią z krzykiem, wyciagając przed siebie uzbrojoną w nóż dłoń. Ale przeciął wyłącznie powietrze, po czym wrzasnął, bo Sif złapała go za rękę, wykręcając ją. Znowu coś chrupnęło, jak suchy, łamany kij, nóż z brzdękiem spadł na ziemię. Martens Sif uderzył napastnika w twarz, powalając go. Upadł, uderzając głową o beton chodnika.   
\- To by było na tyle, Darcy, nic ci nie jest? - Sif odwróciła się do towarzyszki, która właśnie zbierała się z ziemi, wciąż patrząc z niedowierzaniem na pobojowisko.   
\- Nnnie... - odrzekła - Ale lepiej wracajmy do domu.

Darcy zrobiła herbatę, podczas gdy Sif przebierała się w swój asgaardzki ubiór. Musiała przyznać, Sif uratowała jej skórę... Chociaż, z drugiej strony, gdyby nie musiała się z nią szwendać po mieście, pewnie do niczego by nie doszło. A tak miała konto na minusie, dzień stracony, a jej praca dyplomowa nie posunęła się do przodu nawet o przecinek. Weszła do pokoju, niosąc dwa kubki herbaty. Sif była już przebrana i któryś już raz podziwiała plakat z autografem.   
\- To będzie cenne trofeum, jestem pewna.  
\- Taaaa... Z pewnością. Jak wrócisz tu kiedyś, możesz spróbować opchnąć na ebayu.  
\- Co zrobić? Na czym?  
\- Ech, nieważne. Trzymaj - podała jej kubek - Sorry, że bez cukru, ale skończył się, a chwilowo nie mam pieniędzy...  
\- Nie masz? - Sif odstawiła herbatę, patrząc na nią poważnie - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że jesteś uboga, Darcy? Zapłaciłabym za te szaty i...  
\- Ciekawe czym? Uniwersalnymi kredytami galaktycznymi? Coś mi mówi, że w Asgaardzie nie używacie dolarów, prawda? Daj spokój...  
\- Naprawdę, jest mi wstyd, że zmusiłam cię do tego, byłam pewna, że te wydatki to dla ciebie nic wielkiego...  
\- Mówię, daj już spok...

Darcy przerwała, bo Sif sięgnęła do pasa i odczepiwszy od niego sakiewkę, wyjęła coś z niej i położyła na stole. Było to kilkanaście grubych monet.   
\- Nie znam wartości waszego pieniądza, ale czy to wystarczy na pokrycie wydatków?  
Szybko wzięła w palce jedną z monet i przyjrzała się jej uważnie. Ugryzła, ale już wcześniej nie miała wątpliwości. Monety były wykonane ze szczerego złota. Nawet nie znając się na tym za dobrze, szybko policzyła, że to co przed nią leży, jest warte kilkanaście razy więcej od wydatków, jakie kosztował ją dzień spędzony z Sif.   
\- To... za dużo, ja...  
\- Zatrzymaj to, proszę - Sif przesunęła monety w jej stronę - To był wspaniały dzień. Czas spędzony dziś z tobą jest wart więcej niż te pieniądze.   
\- Dzięki, ja nie wiem...  
\- Obiecałam Thorowi, że jutro do niego dołączę. Chciałabym jednak odwdzięczyć się za poświęcony mi czas.  
\- Nie ma za co, serio...   
\- Podejdź tu i obejmij mnie mocno - Sif wstała.  
\- Co? Słuchaj, tego... no... lubię cię, ale tak nagle, teraz...

Mieszkanka Asgaardu nie czekała, tylko podeszła do Darcy, a jej ramiona objęły dziewczynę, przytulając ją do siebie. Darcy poczuła, jak drży. Zaraz, to nie tak miało być. Sif była fajna i ładna, ale jednak nie była do końca pewna, czy to na pewno... Nagły blask oślepił ją, a towarzyszący mu głośny, przeciągły gwizd niemal ogłuszył. Darcy zmrużyła oczy. Słyszała, że pierwsze pocałunki bywają nieziemskie, ale nie sądziła, że aż tak...

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, odkryła, że nie jest już w swoim mieszkaniu, ale stoi na jakiejś wielobarwnej, mieniącej się płycie. Rozejrzała się i o mało nie przewróciła na ziemię, bo zakręciło się jej w głowie od nadmiaru wrażeń. Miejsce, w którym była nie tylko nie było jej mieszkaniem, ale prawie na pewno nie było Ziemią. Widziała w oddali majestatyczne, olbrzymie budynki nie przypominające jednak niczego, co widziała. Po obu stronach szerokiej płyty, będącej czymś w rodzaju mostu, kłębiły się chmury, zaś poniżej płynęły strumienie czegoś, co mogło być wodą. Usłyszała kroki i obejrzała się. Ku nim zmierzał wysoki, postawny człowiek w błyszczącej, złotej zbroi. Spojrzała na Sif, jakby oczekiwała wyjaśnień.  
\- Heimdallu - Sif zwróciła się do nadchodzącego - Wybacz mi to najście, ale mam do ciebie prośbę. To jest Darcy - gestem ręki wskazała ją - Być może największa z uczonych Midgardu. Jest jedną z tych, którym zawdzięczamy pokonanie mrocznych elfów. Czy zechciałbyś poświęcić jej nieco czasu i odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań dotyczących Bifrostu?

Mężczyzna w złotej zbroi nazywany Heimdallem skinął głową, a Sif lekko pchnęła Darcy w jego stronę, uśmiechając się.  
\- No idź, jeśli ktoś może ci wyjaśnić jak działał Bifrost, to tylko on.  
Darcy nieśmiało zrobiła krok, potem drugi już nieco pewniej. Wizja nagrody Nobla znowu pojawiła się w jej głowie. Może jednak ten dzień wcale nie miał być taki całkiem zły?


End file.
